


John likes baths

by Drowse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, Johncroft, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top!Mycroft, baths, bottom!John, boy!john, daddy!Mycroft, little john and daddy mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowse/pseuds/Drowse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson knows if he does something wrong his Daddy will punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John likes baths

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the title and the summary have nothing to do with this story. It's basically smut, whoops! Sorry if it's a little long but I was in the zone. Hope you like it!

John Watson held his breath as he entered the door to the flat, Mycroft's flat to be exact. Mycroft was sat in his chair, with a blank expression; the one that the Holmes men were known for. He was wearing a beige 3 piece suit, with a glass of expensive scotch in his hand. He took a sip from the glass.

John sat his bag on the floor beside the door and stared at Mycroft. He swallowed hard. He was in trouble. "You're late, John" Mycroft declared. "I know, I'm sorry, sir" John's head sank. "You'll have to be punished, boy" Mycroft stated. John just nodded, sweating a little.  
"Come over here and drop your trousers and pants" Mycroft commanded. John obeyed, going over to the auburn man and pulling his trousers and pants around his ankles. He covered his cock with his hands. He didn't have a problem being naked in front of Mycroft, except for when he was getting a spanking.

His bum felt cold but he knew that wouldn't last very long.

"Over my knee." 

John bent over Mycroft's knee, bottom exposed. Mycroft stared at his gorgeous arse, kind of pale and hairless. He raised his hand and came down on John's bare bottom with a loud SMACK! Pain surged through John's bum. He winced as quietly as he could. SMACK! Another. John's face turned red, as he imagined his bum was.  
SMACK! He gripped Mycroft's thigh, practically digging his nails into his flesh. SMACK! Tears started to stream down the Doctor's face. SMACK! He was up to 5 now. 

Only 2 more. 7 smacks was the punishment for being late. SMACK! 6. John whined. SMACK! 7. It was over. "You can stand up now" Mycroft said softly. John did. His bum was bright red and he was crying. He covered his privates with his hands once again. "You know I don't like doing that, but when you don't follow rules, you have to be punished."  
John nodded.

"Have you eaten?" Mycroft asked. "Yes daddy" John replied, tears still flowing. "Pull your trousers up, it's bathtime" Mycroft stated, his voice softer and expression more understanding. John pulled his trousers up and followed Mycroft into the bathroom. By the time they got there John had stopped crying. Mycroft's bathroom was enormous with a king sized bath to boot. "Time to get you all clean" Mycroft said, smiling.

Mycroft ran some warm water, putting a little bit of bubbles in for John. He turned and pulled the Doctor's shirt and trousers off. John was again, exposed but this time he didn't mind. Mycroft marveled at his body. John's body was, for the most part naturally hairless. His nipples, pink and perfect. His tummy was a bit pudgy, like baby fat but it was adorable. John's prick was soft, cut and hairless. His balls also hairless, pink and didn't hang very low. John shaved his pubic hair

He did have underarm hair, which Mycroft would bury his face into sometimes. Mycroft caressed John's red bum as he carefully climbed into the tub. Mycroft sat beside the tub and took off his jacket then rolled his sleeves up. John splashed around in the water. Mycroft took some bubbles and put them on John's nose. John giggled, he loved bath time with his daddy.

"Will you get in with me?" John asked. Mycroft nodded and began to strip slowly. John watched him as his clothes fell off him. His pale skin, looking so delicious in the light. His chest dusted with freckles and auburn hair. His tummy, fuller but he was by no means fat. His cock was soft, surrounded by auburn hair, cut, not huge but big enough. Under it was his balls, shaved. John preferred them that way. John's cock jumped at the sight of his daddy naked. Mycroft climbed into the tub and sat beside John. He took a soapy cloth and ran it over John's chest.

Mycroft kissed his cheek and John grinned. "My sweet boy." he cooed. John grabbed Mycroft's waist. Mycroft pulled him into him, wrapping his arms around him. John blushed. He was becoming aroused. Mycroft just ignored it and finished washing him. "Stand up, baby" Mycroft said, standing up. John stood, the water dripping off him. Mycroft got out of the tub, stepping onto a towel. 

He pulled the plug and the water drained, leaving John standing in an empty tub. He got a big white towl and wrapped it around John, instructing him to get out of the tub. The towel was soft and warm against John's skin. John sat on the edge of the tub as Mycroft carefully dried him, then himself. John's cock was slightly erect and twitching a bit.  
Mycroft pulled him up and kissed his lips, slippin his tongue into John's mouth. John moaned into the kiss. 

He gripped John's butt, which thankfully didn't sting and wasn't red anymore. He pulled John into him, kneading his bottom. They went into the bedroom. After baths, John was to be lotioned, so his skin would stay silky smooth. John lay on his back as Mycroft went to the nightstand to retrieve some baby lotion. Mycroft lathered his hands before rubbing it on John. He went all over his chest and tummy, his arms, down his legs and back up over his soft cock and balls, had to keep those soft.

John then flipped to his tummy, burying his face into the bed, spreading his legs. Mycroft lotioned his back and shoulders. He moved down to his bum and lotioned that. He opened John's ass cheeks and stuck a finger between them. Mycroft's cock jumped. John wiggled his bottom. Mycroft rubbed his hairless hole with his finger. John moaned quietly into the pillow. 

"My nice clean boy." Although Mycroft couldn't see, John smiled. Mycroft kneeled and opened John's cheeks wider. He blew gently on his hole. John groaned, lifting his head out of the mattress. Mycroft blew again. John's breathing became heavy. His hole needed some attention. "Daddy." he moaned. "What, baby?" Mycroft asked.  
"Please..." John groaned. "What do you want, honey?" "Eat-eat my ass" John muttered. Mycroft's cock was getting hard.  
"Want daddy to eat your ass? You want daddy to eat you out like a girl?"  
John shook. He needed his hole licked. "Yes." he said breathlessly. "Yes what?"  
John huffed. "Eat me out like a girl, daddy. Please." he begged.

Mycroft opened John up once again and blew on his hole. He gave it a lick, bottom to top, slowly. John moaned. Mycroft licked him again. He licked John's hairless, pink hole. Slow, long licks. "Good boy" Mycroft said between licks. John moaned and arched his back in pleasure. His cock leaked against the mattress as Mycroft licked more and more. "Maybe I should start calling you daddy's good girl" Mycroft stated.  
John moaned loudly. He didn't have enough will power to revolt.

"I want your cock." John said. "Put your cock inside me, daddy." Mycroft found some lubed and lubed his fingers. He inserted one into John's bum, stretching him. He fingered him slowly. He inserted another finger. Soon John was taking 3 fingers. Swallowing them with his hole. Mycroft took his fingers out and lubed his cock. "Up on your knees, baby" Mycroft commanded. 

John got on his hands and knees, sticking his ass out, presenting it to his daddy. Mycroft lubed his hole and slowly pressed his cock inside. "So tight." He announced. He let John get used to his cock and slowly thrusted. John bit his lip and buried his face into the bed. After a few slow thrusts, Mycroft thrusted a little faster. He must've hit John's special spot because he groaned. Mycroft sped up, John moaned louder and louder. Mycroft grabbed his hips and buried his cock into John's tight asshole.  
John moaned louder than before. "That feel good, boy?" "God yes, daddy. Pound my boyhole" John whined. 

The sound of both men moaning and skin slapping together filled the room. John's cock leaked tremendously. Mycroft caressed his tummy, which made him want to touch himself even more. But he knew he wasn't allowed unless his daddy gave him permission. Mycroft ran his hand down John's tummy to his pelvis, where he put the base of John's cock between 2 fingers but still not touching it. John's erection grew painful. It needed to be touched.

He started to shake. With his spot being stimulated, he needed a release. Mycroft suddenly pulled out. "Lay on your back, sweet boy." John rolled over, spreading his legs. Mycroft slipped back inside. He didn't thrust, he was just in there, pressing on John's spot. John could hardly control himself. He tried to buck on Mycroft's cock but he held him still. Mycroft leaned over and kissed him, sucking his tongue. 

He lifted John's arms and licked his pits. That only made it worse. Mycroft knew it too, he was teasing. He licked down John's chest and tummy coming dangerously close to his cock. John whined. "Fuck me." He whimpered. Mycroft thrusted slowly. In and out. In and out. In and out. Each time, hitting John's spot. He squirmed. Mycroft started to pound him again. He ran a finger down John's painfully hard cock. 

He scooped up some precum and John licked it off his finger. Mycroft finally wrapped his hand around John's cock. John sighed of relief and started moaning and whimpering again. He was already close. Mycroft sped up his thrusts and strokes little more. 

"Daddy, I'm cumming!" he exclaimed. He then blew his load all over Mycroft's hand and his tummy.  
John squeezed his ass muscles when he came and that was enough to send Mycroft over the edge. He unloaded into John's bum.  
He collapsed on top of him, panting and sweaty. He pulled out, laying beside him. John lay there, motionless.  
Mycroft got up and wet a towel and cleaned him up. He got back into bed and John cuddled up to him, clinging onto him. He kissed John's nose. 

 

"I love you, daddy." John said. Mycroft smiled. "I love you too, baby boy."  
Mycroft spooned John to sleep.


End file.
